This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Automatic commercial ice-making machines produce batches of ice cubes at regular intervals. Such ice machines are commonly used in food service, food preservation, hotel, and health service industries. Ice machines typically include a vapor-compression system that is operable in a freeze mode and a harvest mode. In the freeze mode, the vapor-compression system freezes water in a grid plate (i.e., an ice mold) formed on an evaporator of the vapor-compression system. In the harvest mode, the vapor-compression system melts a small amount of the ice in the ice tray so that the ice cubes can be easily ejected from the ice tray. The present disclosure provides an ice-maker system that is energy efficient and is capable of high ice-production rates.